


路易喝醉了

by louisisacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisacat/pseuds/louisisacat
Summary: 哈里因为气愤路易跟el的pr表演，跟路易闹分手，还主动要求跟泰勒pr。让路易以为他真的有新欢了。路易伤心独自去买醉。





	路易喝醉了

哈里真的很生气，不单是因为路易在酒吧喝得醉熏熏的，更重要的是居然跑去了Gay吧，这人一点意识都没有的吗？站在一群如饥似渴的人面前，居然还在那里扭。幸好保镖跟着，酒吧貌似也没什么人认出来他。在把醉成泥地路易拖上车后，哈里就让保镖先回去了。  
上车后的路易开始了胡言乱语，还试图从车窗钻出去，被安全带拦住了，又一直在那里挣扎着，整个人在座位上摇摇晃晃的。到家后，哈里把路易抱回到客厅里，路易就像猫一样蜷缩在他的怀里，整个人soft极了。Nick这几天都在哈里这里借宿，看到哈里怀里的男孩，明白这应该就是他绯闻以及现实的男朋友。哈里小心把路易放到沙发上，就去了浴室拿毛巾准备帮他擦脸。Nick看着沙发上的路易，不由得开始研究起来了，这个男生还真是精致漂亮又娇小，怪不得哈里和其他三个那么保护他。突然，紧闭着双眼的路易醒了过来，张开着双手就钻进Nick怀里。  
“哈里，不要和我分手好不好，可不可以……分手，这几天我都好想你……你好像真的和泰勒在一起了是吗……你们……玩得好像很开心……”路易一边断断续续说着，声音里带了哭腔，一边还攀上了Nick的脖子，准备亲他。这一幕被刚好出来的哈里看到，急忙跑过去推开Nick。  
“你他妈想干嘛，占他便宜啊！“Nick真的有苦说不出，真他妈会挑时机出来。  
“我只是怕他摔到，才没推开他的。”但此时的路易真的把Nick当哈里了，被拉开后又重新去抱Nick,把哈里气得直接把Nick扫地出门了。  
“你大半夜的叫我去哪啊，我保证现在就回房间，不打扰你们。”但此刻路易又在火上浇油，在哈里怀里向Nick说我爱你。哈里放开路易直接就把Nick推到门外，并且扔了车钥匙给他，叫他消失。  
关上门后，路易又开始作妖了，歪歪斜斜地走向门口，哈里拦住他，他就大力挣扎。  
“你放开我……我要去找我男朋友，我刚才看他出去了……你放开我……”  
哈里二话不说就把他扛回卧室，扔到床上。然后就去帮他拿睡衣，准备帮他换。回来就看到路易抱着一瓶红酒在沙发上喝，但酒好像都被他洒在身上和衣服上，瓶子里没有了。路易发现没酒了，就开始舔酒瓶，舌头就这么在瓶口滑来滑去，最后还开始舔起手来，哈里觉得这妖精真的无时无刻不在引诱他，怎么做这么色情的动作。加上已经好几天没做了，此时的哈里光是这么看，dick都开始蠢蠢欲动。随手就把睡衣扔地上，把上衣裤子脱掉，就把路易抱回床上。  
一边与路易接吻，一边隔着衣服摩擦着路易的身体。路易现在满身红酒味，整个人在哈里的爱抚下加迷离不能自己，只能抓着床单在不安扭动。突然他好像想到了什么就把哈里推开了，抱着枕头缩在在角落里。  
“你不要过来，我有男朋友的了，我什么都不会和你做的。”哈里听后笑了笑，把他的枕头抢过来，环抱着他，咬着他的耳朵。  
“babe,我就是你男朋友啊，不要怕，除了我有谁知道你高潮时喜欢哭，有谁知道你喜欢被插入时喜欢接吻啊，还有三根手指进去时，你会害怕，只要用后面，你就……”哈里就在路易的耳边慢条斯理地说着这些害羞的私密的话，而路易的脸早已红的不像话。他的手而也在路易的身上滑动着，撩动他的情欲。终于哈里吻遍了路易的全身，在他抬起身体想要被进入时，哈里停止了动作，跪在了床上，把路易的头按向他dick。  
“Lou,你想要的话，就看你的表现了。”而路易的确很卖力，他真的受不了了，后面的空虚就要把他淹没了。  
“Yeah……yeah……太棒了,Lou,对，用你的牙齿……”  
这个晚上的哈里，觉得自己简直在天堂。以及考虑以后他可以考虑偶尔让路易喝醉一下。


End file.
